U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,959 discloses a container end loading machine which comprises several conveyors one of which is arranged to support spaced apart metering bars and another of which is arranged to supply open ended sleeve compartments into a position of cooperation with the metering bars for effecting loading through one end of a series of open ended containers.